The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Tigrin
Summary: A slightly Ron/Hermione songfic based off the song "Cry". It's the fifth year and Ron has run off, and when Hermione finds him she gets something she wasn't expecting..


__

_Not sure what to say I finally decided to completely rewrite this songfic. I'm not sure why, the writing wasn't that bad on the old one, but for some reason it has been tugging at me to rewrite this, so I will just for sanity's sake. I guess I just didn't like the dialogue in the old one. So anyway, this is a songfic I wrote based off the song by Mandy Moore. I first heard of the song when my sister got the Mandy Moore CD, around the time it came out last year. She got out of the car and left the CD in the car.. so I picked up the leaflet and read through the lyrics, and I came across this song and read the lyrics. I thought This sounds like a cute song, I'll write a songfic off it sometime.. and then after that I heard the song, and loved it. =) And it's been one of my favorite songs since. Yay. Well anyway, I'm just gonna start writing and maybe it will turn out neat. Or not. If not, I won't post it. =P And no, the imagery isn't in any way related to that in the movie A Walk to Remember, seem as how I originally wrote this many months before the movie came out. ._.; ~*tigrin* February 9, 2002 _

_All characters and such are © to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics to the song are © James Renald, and the story, of course, is mine, seem as how I wrote it. =) I don't claim ownership to anything besides the story I have written. Please, after you finish reading it, let me know what you think. Otherwise I'll just assume everyone hated it that much. =\ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Great Hall was noisy that gray evening. Students and teachers alike were talking animatedly to each other and every once in awhile a laugh would rent the air and slowly die as the joke was worn out. Chairs creaked and groaned, plates clinked, and Slytherins sniggered to themselves as they plotted more ways to ruin someone else's life (or else someone had just made a fool of themselves, either one). Over at the Gryffindor table, things were just as rowdy. Fred and George were showing everyone another invention of theirs (a candy that gave the consumer animal attributes for a brief period of time supposedly). All the Gryffindors howled with laughter as Neville took one of the candy pieces and suddenly sprouted elephant ears and a trunk. Two people weren't laughing, however. Hermione sat glaring over at Fred and George sulkily (she was probably remembering her incident back in second year) and Harry was staring down at his plate like it held the secret of the universe. He had one elbow propped up on the table, which was holding the side of his head. His other arm held his fork, which was prodding his mashed potatoes in a bored sort of way. He didn't hear or notice the pandemonium around him, nor did he realize he hadn't eaten a bite of the food he had taken. He twirled his fork around, lost in his thoughts. His face was set in grim concentration. He was so lost in his own world he didn't notice they were missing someone, but Hermione did. 

She turned away and sighed. Her plate, like Harry's, was untouched. Like Harry, she also had a lot on her mind. She stared down at her plate and suddenly jerked her head up. She turned to look past Harry and say something to Ron, but all there was beside Harry was an empty seat. The plate in front of it was also empty and untouched. Hermione suddenly realized that Ron had not come down to dinner with them. 

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder. He made no response besides a forlorn sigh as he dropped his fork onto the plate in resignation. She tapped him more violently and he jerked out of his reverie, his elbow slipping off the table and allowing him to plummet sideways right on top of the empty seat. Harry lifted himself back up (Hermione was chortling to herself) and set both hands on the table, blinking at Hermione, his cheeks tinged red. 

You alright? Anything hurt as you fell back to Earth? Hermione asked, smiling. 

Just my pride. Harry muttered with a sigh. Why did you poke me? He asked, rubbing his arm where she had poked him, giving her a look as if she had hit him with a hammer in attempted murder. 

Hermione said simply. Where is he? 

Harry looked over at the empty chair he had fallen in as if it had suddenly dawned on him that something was missing. His brow furrowed in concern. I don't know, I could have sworn he was right behind us 

Hermione bit her lip. Why would he run off? Surely he wasn't still upset about what had happened back in June? That was months ago. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. Candles floated and flickered up above them, as if they were being held up with invisible strings. The ceiling reflected the evening sky outside the castle. It was gray with smeared white clouds. It had been gloomy all day in fact, it had been pretty much overcast all the time since that day back in June. Hermione frowned and looked back at Harry. He had dropped off back into his little world and was staring at his plate in a dumbfounded way, his hands at his sides. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, lifting herself out of her chair. I'll be back. She said to Harry, and she ran out of the Hall. Harry didn't notice her go. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _

_I'll always remember   
It was late afternoon   
It lasted forever   
And ended too soon   
You were all by yourself   
Staring up at a dark gray sky   
I was changed _

Twenty minutes and many people later, Hermione still hadn't found a trace of Ron anywhere in the school. She had asked as many people as she could, but all just shot her suspicious or bemused looks and just told her plainly they had no idea where she could find the red-headed boy. 

Hermione stepped outside the front doors of the castle, forlorn. She looked up at the sky, which was now shot with several shades of orange and slate red as the sun headed slowly for the horizon. It would be dark soon, and she still hadn't found Ron. It was an understatement to say that she was worried. Thinking he might have tried to find solitude outside the castle (she cursed him beneath her breath if he did, wandering outside alone at a time like this!) she had stepped outside, letting the evening breeze ruffle her bushy brown hair so that it waved in the direction of the wind and flitted in front of her face. She pushed it back with one finger and pulled her robe around her as she stepped down and set off across the grass. 

It wasn't long until she had reached the lake. She looked out across the water, which reflected the orange-tinted sky above like a rippled mirror. She had many memories of slow strolls along this lake. Thinking of it made her think of Ron ever more. Where was he? 

Her question was soon answered. As she looked down the edge of the lake she suddenly spotted a dark, huddled up shape sitting not far from the bank, a shape with fiery red-orange hair that seemed to match the sky above. With a relieved sigh she strolled quietly over to the huddled-up shape. Up close there was no mistaking who it was. She sat down quietly next to him. He was pulled up into a ball, his feet up and his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on top of his knees and his robe pulled up around him. His short hair ruffled slightly in the breeze and looked more like a smoldering fire than ever before. He was staring off at the sunset. The yellow globe of the setting sun was reflected in his watery blue eyes, and the sunset shone off his tear-stained cheeks. He made no sign that he had seen her arrive. Hermione shifted, wondering what to say. 

she inquired slowly and quietly. He didn't respond. Ron, what's wrong? she asked sweetly yet deliberately. Ron hid his nose behind his knees and pulled himself closer together, but did not respond. His eyes were still on the horizon, watching the sun set. Hermione felt a pang of anxiety. Ron, will you please answer me? 

He didn't reply. Hermione was beginning to feel it was hopeless when he suddenly spoke, softly, as if he were talking to himself. Just leave me alone, Hermione. 

She shook her head. No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong. 

Nothing's wrong. Ron said loudly and defiantly. I'm just fine. Now sod off. 

Hermione was taken aback. Ron rarely ever talked to her this way. True, the two had gotten into their own little scuffles pretty often, but neither really meant it at least, that was what she had told herself. If Ron was trying to hide that something was bothering him, he was doing a poor job of it. Hermione had known the boy now for five years, and there wasn't one thing about his personality she didn't know. And now, as she sat and watched a fresh tear roll down his cheek, she knew that something was wrong. Where was the sweet, optimistic young boy she once knew? 

_In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry _

Hermione said quietly. I don't know what's wrong, but will you please, _please _tell me? 

Ron shook his head, the bottom of his face still below his knees so that only his eyes showed above them. You wouldn't understand. 

Try me. 

Ron made a noise like a snort and said nothing for a moment. Hermione, I'm not blind. And I know you aren't. So why don't you open your eyes? 

Hermione gave Ron an exasperated look. What was he playing at? Open my eyes towards what? 

Oh come on, Hermione, don't give me that. Ron said, an edge of malice on his voice. I've seen you with him, and I've seen the way you look at him. 

What are you talking about? Hermione said, getting frustrated. Listen, Ron, I was worried sick back there! I couldn't find you anywhere, I thought I mean, you really shouldn't be running off like that, Harry- 

Yes, it's all about Harry, isn't it? Ron said loudly, as if to himself. 

Hermione stared at Ron, shocked into silence. He was still looking off at the horizon, his brow furrowed in anger and his eyes livid. Slowly, Hermione spoke again. Ron, what are you getting at? You think I like Harry? 

Ron made no reply to this, though his response was obvious. 

_It was late in September   
And I'd seen you before   
You were always the cold one   
But I was never that sure   
You were all by yourself   
Staring up at a dark gray sky   
I was changed _

Look, Ron, Hermione began, edging closer to him. He flinched but didn't make a sign of moving away. Harry and I are friends. Just friends. And it has always been that way, and always will be. But I do care about him a lot, and especially lately I think he needs support and yours, too, she added as an afterthought. 

Ron's expression lightened, but he looked disbelieving. He doesn't need me, I just get in the way of you two- 

No, Ron, listen, she interrupted, putting her arm around Ron's shoulders and pulling him closer. From the first day I met you, she began, I knew you were definitely different. And we have had some hard times in the past, but I knew deep down you were a sweet person, and I knew you'd do anything for your friends. And sometimes you can act a little thick, (Ron smiled to himself) I liked you anyway. She paused. I love you, Ron. As one of my best friends I've ever had, I truly do. And if anything ever happened to you, I would probably die. Even though I've never been on bad terms with Harry, he is still a pretty self-sustaining person. Of the two, I care for you most, because I know that you need it most. Hermione went silent. Ron said nothing, but his eyes were watering again. The sun was slinking ever towards the horizon. 

_In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
I wanted to hold you   
I wanted to make it go away   
I wanted to know you   
I wanted to make your everything all right... _

A tear rolled slowly down Ron's cheek, and for the first time he tore his eyes off the horizon and looked into Hermione's. She held her breath. His blue eyes glittered as he looked into hers, and slowly he smiled. I just don't want to lose you 

You won't. I'm stronger than that. She said with a smile. 

He smiled lightly and softly as she wrapped her arms around him and set her head on his shoulder. Together they looked off the water towards the sun, which had touched down with the horizon and was slowly slinking down behind it, the sky quickening from a burnt orange to a hazy black. 

_I'll always remember   
It was late afternoon _


End file.
